User blog:TrazzyMaarten/Wiki Content
'Ships' In Wind of Luck you will be able to be the captain of your own ship. In the game you will find 90 useable ships from a small Pirate junk, to a huge tier 1 vessel! 'Battles' The focal point of the Wind of Luck gameplay is a sea battle - dynamic, highly maneuverable, giving the player a wide variety of different tricks and unusual actions. Each ship has its own strengths and weaknesses, and even the light brig have the opportunity to emerge victorious in the battle with the first class line ship. A special model of the ships movement let player feel the mass of the sailing vessel and, at the same time, it allows maintaining the necessary flexibility for the gameplay and the dynamics of hard fighting. For start you will have one basic vessel of three very different shipbuilding traditions - Caribbean, Mediterranean and East Asian. You will be awarded fame, expertise and piasters after each battle, to have assets for improving your existent ships and acquiring new ones. Use piasters earned to repair your ship and resupply ammunition, and to improve your performance on the battle by mounting various additional weapons and equipment. Use expertise to upgrade your vessels and unlocking special abilities and fame - to unlock new ships. Easy and rich system of ship upgrading and development allows possibility to try out virtually all the vehicles and weapons featured in the game Brotherhoods Brotherhoods are alliances of fellow captains for fight together side by side, protect each other and split the treasures earned. For establishing a Brotherhood you need to acquire a deed, compose a unique flag and bring together several brave companions. Only Admirals (players with Admiral account) would be able to set up a new Brotherhood. 'Crew' At last we have a ship armed cap-a-pie, with a stock of gunpowder, cannonballs, catapults and mortars, with proudly unfolded sails. But the most important thing is the crew. The captain is already onboard, now we need to hire the crew. Someone will prefer good gunners, wanting to win as soon as possible, some will think of safety of their ship, many will choose doctors, having taken care of fast recovery of the crewmen. But only the fight will reveal who is right. It won't matter if there are no old salts in the beginning, just newbie sailors who took to the open sea a couple of times - with the good captain they will quickly earn enough experience to become a formidable force that will act as one person and be able to handle the most fierce enemy. But battle means casualties - unfortunately, you may lose some part of the crew, and hiring experienced crewmen is costly. That's why it is worth to care for your crew, and it will pay off for that. 'Who are specialists?' A Specialist is a sea dog with outstanding ability and experience in particular area. Specialists are expensive and demand a certain share of piasters earned for each battle. 'How can they contribute?' There are 5 types of Specialists of various experience levels, but a ship can enter a battle with very limited number of specialist onboard (from 1 on smallest Catamarans and Sloops to 3 on large full ships). These professionals need additional space and separate cabins, they aren't ordinary sailors, after all! An experienced specialist can greatly enhance some side of ship capabilities, for example - a Master Doctor would reduce crew casualties nearly by a half, and Master Navigator can give a Heavy Frigate turning rate comparable to a Schooner.